deseo
by haru no bara
Summary: La generación de los milagros pidió un pequeño deseo sin darse cuenta que justo había pasado una estrella fugaz provocando que sus palabras se hicieran realidad y que cierta persona sufriera aquello
1. Chapter 1

Después del campeonato los días transcurrieron calmadamente para todos los jugadores, todos menos para la generación de los milagros los cuales después de algunos meses se dieron cuenta de algo que nunca pensaron que les pasaría y eso era que se habían enamorado, se habían enamorado de nadie menos que Kagami Taiga el tigre de Seirin, algunos estuvieron varios días negando aquello hasta que se dieron por vencidos y aceptaron aquello pues aunque trataran de negar no podían evitar mostrar una sonrisa cuando escuchaban aquel nombre o que aquella persona les hablara, pero con ello vinieron los celos, celos de sus mismos compañeros al tener la atención del tigre pues había varias veces que los 7 pasaban juntos, celos de Kuroko ya que este estaba más tiempo con el tigre, celos hacia el hermano de Kagami y celos hacia una peli rosada que se había hecho muy amiga del tigre.

Tras tener aquellos pensamientos todos de la generación decidieron tranquilizarse y establecer algunas normas pues no querían que el tigre se alejara de ellos o se molestara o se sintiera incomodo ya que a pesar de los meses los 6 mantenían sus sentimientos en secreto para así mantener siempre al tigre a su lado aunque tuvieran que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse y besar al tigre cada vez que lo veían sonrojado o mostraba aquella linda sonrisa

Por otro lado se encontraba nuestro querido tigre el cual mantenía un gran secreto que solo cierta peli rosada sabia pues a ella nada se le escapaba, ese secreto era que se había enamorado pero el problema según el tigre es que no se había enamorado de una persona sino de seis en total, no sabía cuándo y como pero aquello se dio cuenta cuando su mirada seguía sin darse cuenta los movimientos de aquellas personas, de que como su corazón saltaba feliz al escuchar de ellos, el nerviosismo que le provocaba al saber que los vería, todo aquello sentía con todo su ser pero se negaba a decirlo o confesarlo pues el miedo que sentía era muy grande con solo pensar que aquellas palabras podrían alejar a aquellas personas que lo consideraban su amigo

_nee Kagamin di ahhh- _decía Momoi mientras acercaba una cuchara con helado de fresa a la boca del tigre el cual abrió su boca para comer aquel helado_ \- que tal esta

_nada mal _\- le respondió mientras a lo lejos se escuchan algunos Kyaa de varias mujeres al ver aquella escena_ -toma _-le dijo mientras estiraba su cuchara con helado de pistacho_

_cuando vengamos de nuevo pediré ese- _le dijo con una sonrisa pues para momoi el tigre se había convertido como su segundo mejor amigo pues era el único que no se quejaba al acompañarla en sus comprar además de compartir algunas cosas en común por ello siempre que quería comprar llamaba al tigre para la acompañara pues le daba muy buenos consejos_ -nee Kagamin que te gusta de ellos- _le pregunto haciendo que el tigre casi se ahogara con el helado que en ese momento estaba comiendo-_

_ehh… bueno supongo en lo tiernos que pueden ser aunque la mayoría de las veces se comporten como idiotas- _provocando que momoi soltara una pequeña risita_ \- también aquella sonrisa que muestran las cuales no muchos logran ver

_si tienes razón es muy raro que sonrían, realmente los debes de amar mucho- _le respondió haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara-_ jejeje tienen muy buena suerte que Kagamin los ame pero ellos ni se dan cuenta de ello bueno Kagamin tampoco se da cuenta de que ellos están enamorados de él- _pensaba mientras ambos se colocaban de pie para seguir con las compras de la peli rosada-_

Siguieron en tienda en tienda haciendo que varias mujeres soltaran pequeñas risitas al ver a la supuesta pareja pues nadie sabía que aquel pelirrojo estaba enamorado de 6 hombres y que aquella peli rosada que lo acompañaba estaba enamorada de cierta castaña, secretos que solo ellos sabían.

Ya cuando el tigre llego a su departamento ya era de noche, se dio una ducha y se dirigió a la cama pues aunque fuera divertido se encontraba bastante cansado

Mientras en cierto lugar, seis hombres se encontraban comiendo y hablando de algunas cosas

_maldición maldita Satsuki- _decía Aomine todo molesto mientras observaba su celular-_

_pasa algo Aominecchi- _le pregunto haciendo que todos miraran al moreno-_

_claro que si esa Satsuki se la paso todo el día con bakagami- _le respondió-_

_pero eso era algo que ya se sabía Daiki- _le dijo Akashi-_

_si pero solo a comprar y no a comer helado- _le respondió mostrando su celular el cual tenía una linda foto del tigre con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, con la boca un poco abierta mientras una cuchara con helado de fresa se iba acercando a aquel rostro. Los chicos al verla quedaron en silencio mientras sus celos iban creciendo pues ellos nunca habían hecho aquello-_

Ya cuando estaban a punto de planear algunas planes para la peli rosada sus celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo

 ** _Más que seguro que Dai-chan le mostro la foto por ello les mando este pequeño regalo que ni siquiera Kagamin sabe que las saque_**

Decía el mensaje el cual iba acompañados de varias fotos del tigre con un pequeño gato de color negro, las cuales salía el tigre con una hermosa sonrisa

_por esta vez la dejare pasar- _dijo Akashi mientras los demás asentían observando las fotos-_

_me gustaría ver a Kagami-kun con unas orejas y cola negras- _dijo Kuroko haciendo que todos los miraran-_

_no estaría mal nanodayo- _susurro midorima mientras se ajustaba los lentes-_

_ohhh sería más lindo de lo que ya es _-menciono Kise emocionado con solo imaginarlo-_

_ y que dijera Nya al terminar sus frases- _agrego Aomine-_

_Kaga-chin seria demasiado apetitoso- _agrego Murasakibara-_

_no sería mala idea ver aquello _-dijo Akashi sin que los seis se diera cuenta que una estrella fugaz había pasado cuando estaban hablando aquello-_

La generación de los milagros siguieron hablando de algunos temas hasta que se dieron cuenta que era algo tarde por lo que cada uno se despidió para dirigirse a sus casas.

Después de aquella junta habían pasado 4 días, 4 días que el tigre no se había aparecido por la escuela haciendo que Kuroko comenzara a preocuparse por lo que saliendo de la escuela se contactó con los demás de la generación para ver lo que estaba pasando. Ya cuando llego al lugar en donde vivía el tigre se encontró con todos reunidos

_Kurokocchi como es que Kagamicchi no ha ido a la escuela _-dijo Kise bastante preocupado-_

_no se Kise-kun solo que ha faltado 4 días y no contesta mis llamadas- _le respondió-_

_será mejor que vayamos a ver nanodayo- _menciono Midorima mientras los seis iban al departamento del tigre, tocaron el timbre pero nada-_

_y si algo le paso a Kaga-chin- _dijo Murasakibara haciendo que los chicos comenzaran a desesperarse con solo pensar aquello-_

_maldición ese Bakagami porque diablos no abres la puerta

_ya cálmense que nada saldrá bien si nos desesperamos- _dijo Akashi mientras con algunas cosas que los chicos no sabían que eran ni de donde las había sacado abrió la puerta_ -

_como es que tu…

_eso no importa Daiki, ahora debemos ver si Taiga está bien- _le interrumpió mientras los chicos entraban al lugar. Recorrieron las habitaciones hasta que llegaron al cuarto del tigre, lentamente abrieron la puerta para ver un bulto en la cama-_

_Kagami-kun- _dijo mientras todo observaban como aquel bulto daba un pequeño salto_ -te encuentras bien Kagami-kun- _le preguntaba pero no recibía ninguna respuesta por lo que algo molesto tomo las mantas dispuesto a tirarlas-_

_Kuroko no lo hagas nya- _dijo una voz haciendo que las seis personas que estaban en ese momento se congelaran intentando procesar lo que habían escuchado-_

_Taiga te encuentras bien

_si estoy bien solo que no me quiten las mantas nya- _respondió haciendo que todos se miraran pues no entendían que diablos estaba pasando ya que era bastante extraño que el tímido y vergonzoso tigre digiera nya, por lo que todos llegaron a una conclusión algo andaba mal y aquello lo averiguarían-_

_1…2…3- _dijo Kise mientras los 6 sacaban las mantas que protegían al tigre pero al hacerlo todos quedaron prácticamente con la boca abierta al ver a su amado tigre con unas lindas orejas y cola negra y con su rostro completamente rojo -_


	2. Chapter 2

Los chicos no sabían qué diablos era lo que pasaba, si aquello que tenían frente de ellos era la realidad y su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada como a veces lo hacía. Miraban al tigre el cual tenía su mirada fija en ellos como esperando que dijeran algo pues no habían dicho ni pio, después se miraban entre ellos como si estos supieran la respuesta de la duda que tenían, si hasta se habían piñizcado la pierna para ver si no era un sueño cosa que le comprobó el dolor que sintieron cuando hicieron aquello

_Hey Bakagami deja de jugar y dinos porque no fuiste a clases

_no estoy jugando Ahomine nya- _le respondió sonrojándose pues aunque no quisiera aquella palabra siempre salía cuando hablaba-_

_si como no, ni que aquellas orejas y cola hubieran salido de la noche a la mañana _-le respondió aunque aquello quisiera que fuera de verdad pues debía de admitir le quedaban a la perfección al tigre-_

_eso duele idiota nya- _le dijo quitando la mano del moreno el cual le había tirado las orejas-_

_espera eso es de verdad estas bromeando- _le dijo al ver que aquello no salían-_

_hasta que te das cuenta Ahomine nya- _le dijo mirando para otro lado-_

_Taiga sabes cómo te ocurrió aquello- _le pregunto Akashi-_

_no lo sé Nya, el día siguiente que acompañe a Momoi de compras ya tenía esto nya- _dijo haciendo que los chicos se tensaran pues se acortaron de lo que habían dicho aquel día, aquellas mismas cosas que ahora podían observar en el tigre_ -pasa algo nya

_nada Kagami-kun, buscaremos la forma de volverte a la normalidad- _dijo Kuroko aunque la verdad quería que el tigre se quedara de esa forma-_

_gracias Kuroko nya- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras su cola se movía alegre-_

_no es nada Kagami-kun _-le respondió mientras se colocaba su mano en su nariz mientras que Kise lo animaba pues entendía la reacción que tuvo el peli celeste-_

_y ahora que haremos nanodayo- _pregunto Midorima con un ligero sonrojo-_

_a saber pero por lo menos no habrá problemas ya que solo faltan unos días para salir de vacaciones- _dijo Kise mirando al tigre-_

_pero y los entrenamientos nya- _dijo el tigre-_

_le tendremos que decir a la entrenadora Kagami-kun

_no, no quiero nya- _mientras se negaba pues no quería imaginar las burlas que tendría de partes de sus compañeros si lo veían de esa manera pero el destino era cruel a veces pues en ese momento sintieron un fuerte golpe en la puerta seguido de varios pasos_ -

_Kagami Taiga espero que tengas una buena ex _…-no termino de hablar Riko pues se quedó de piedra en la entrada de la habitación al ver al tigre de esa manera al igual que los demás que la acompañaban-_

_hey Kagami deja de jugar- _dijo Hyuuga-_

_no estoy jugando nya- _respondió mientras se volvía a tapar dejando a todos menos la Kiseki con la boca abierta-_

_chicos- _dijo Riko haciendo que todos entendieran y le sacaran las mantas al tigre_ \- cierto son reales- _mientras tocaba las orejas de gato observando que estas no eran falsas pues estas se movían al igual que la cola-_ pero como conseguiste que estuvieras así _-le pregunto bastante entretenida acariciando las orejas más cuando escucho que el tigre comenzaba a ronronear-_

_entrenadora será mejor que suelte a Kagami-kun ya que no le gusta- _dijo Kuroko el cual se encontraba bastante celoso al igual que sus compañeros-_

_está bien- _respondió de mala gana pues aquello estaba bastante entretenida_ -y bien

_no lo sé, solo que cuando me desperté ya tenía esto y hablaba de esa forma nya- _le respondió-_

_mmm eso fue hace 4 días días- _pregunto Kiyoshi-_

_si nya

_pero que pudo haber hecho aquello- _se preguntaban los chicos observando al tigre-_

_no habrá sido alguien que le pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz- _dijo Furi haciendo que todos los miraran provocando que comenzara a tembla_ r-pues…digo 4 días atrás vi una estrella fugaz pasar y mi abuelita siempre decía que si alguien pedía o deseaba algo en ese momento siempre se cumplía- _dijo todo nervioso haciendo que la Kiseki se tensara pues si aquello fuera cierto ellos tenían la culpa aunque no se sentían para nada culpables sino todo lo contrario agradecían inmensamente aquella estrella-_

_si eso fuera cierto como haríamos que Kagami volviera a la normalidad- _dijo Riko-_

_si le pedimos a otra estrella- _menciono Kiyoshi-_

_baka como si supiéramos cuando aparecerían- _dijo Hyuuga-_

_bueno ya veremos que haremos, como comenzaran las vacaciones no tendremos ningún problema y sobre los entrenamientos tendré que buscar un lugar en que no haya nada de gente para que no tengas que ocultar siempre tus orejas y cola- _dijo Riko con un suspiro-_

_Gracias nya- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras movía su cola haciendo que Riko no aguantara las ganas de ir a abrazarlo pero Hyuuga la detuvo pues aquellas miradas que daban los de la Kiseki no eran para nada buenas_ -

Después de despedirse del tigre todos los de Seirin se fueron quedando solamente los de la generación

_se quedaran a cenar _-pregunto el tigre el cual se encontraba contento al tener a aquellas personas en ese momento aunque tenga esa forma. Los chicos asintieron mientras observaban como el tigre se colocaba de pie para dirigirse a la cocina_

_esto no es para nada bueno _-dijo Aomine desde la sala de estar-_

_Aomine-kun tiene razón, no creo que podremos aguantar aquello- _dijo Kuroko apuntando en donde estaba el tigre pues este llevaba un delantal mientras se veía aquella colita negra moviéndose al compás de los movimientos que hacia el tigre-_

_Kagamicchi se ve bastante sexy y lindo que dan unas ganas de lanzarse encima y hacerlo gemir- _dijo Kise imaginándose al tigre-_

_solo hay que controlarse hasta que aquello desaparezca- _dijo Akashi sabiendo que aquello sería demasiado difícil-_

_pero Aka-chin eso es difícil- _le dijo con un puchero Murasakibara-_

_será difícil si Kagami termina siempre con un Nya o que aquella cola demuestre lo que está sintiendo nanodayo- _dijo Midorima mientras se arreglaba los lentes_

_chicos que hacen la cena esta lista- _dijo el tigre haciendo que los chicos dieran un pequeño salto pues no se habían dado cuenta en que momento el tigre se había acercado en donde estaban ellos_ -están bien

_si- _respondieron embelesados con la imagen que tenían-_

Después de salir de su mundo. Cada uno se sentó en su respectivo lugar para degustar la deliciosa comida que había hecho su tigre, aunque aún no era suyo pero aquello no le importaba era suyo y de nadie mas

_no sé porque pero esa cola hace rato esta moviéndose como si me invitara a tocarla- _pensaba Aomine mirando fijamente la cola negra que se movía muy cerca de donde se encontraba, no pudo aguantar las ganas así que cuando aquella colita estuvo cerca de este la tomo entre sus manos acariciándola lentamente-_

_Ahomine que diablos estás haciendo nya _-le decía sonrojado mientras se estremecía_ -d…detente….para Ahhhh…no sigas nyaaa- _le decía todo sonrojado para luego taparse la boca al darse cuenta que había soltado un gemido_

_diablos- _pensaron todos se habían dado cuenta que controlarse para no devorarse a ese tigre sería bastante difícil, casi imposible si veían aquel rostro sonrojado, las orejitas algo bajas y sus ojos cristalizados debido a la vergüenza_


	3. Chapter 3

Lentamente Aomine soltaba la cola mientras decía en voz baja un **_lo siento_** para luego seguir comiendo al igual que los demás, pensando en varias cosas, hasta en sus sempais en bikini o vestidos de mujeres para que pudieran controlarse y no saltar sobre el tigre, el cual lentamente se iba calmando para seguir con su cena

_nunca debemos tocar esa cola- _pensaban la kiseki pues si volvían a escuchar nuevamente aquello, su fina pero fina línea de autocontrol se destruiría al instante ya que no sabían si lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento era el paraíso o el infierno-_

Después de cenar nuestro tigre con ayuda de Kuroko lavaron los platos mientras los demás corrían los muebles, para luego colocar los futones como siempre lo hacían las veces que se quedaban a dormir en la casa del tigre

_buenas noches nya- _les dijo con un bostezo mientras se paraba del suelo, ya que estuvieron por varias horas viendo películas_ -

_buenas noches- _respondieron todos mientras se acomodaban en los futones observando como el tigre entraba a su habitación_

_aun no me lo puedo creer que lo que dijimos se hizo realidad- _dijo en voz baja Kise_ -

_de todos los días justo en ese momento paso una estrella nanodayo

_pues yo creo que hay que agradecerle bastante- _dijo Aomine-_

_Mine-chin tiene razón pero que Kaga-chin este así no es bueno para nosotros-

_Murasakibara-kun tiene razón es como estar en el cielo y en el infierno

_y porque eso Kurokocchi- _pregunto Kise-_

_pues podemos verlo y escuchar el nya cuando habla pero no podemos tocar a Kagami-kun

_será mejor que comenzamos a movernos – _dijo Akashi mientras los demás asentían a lo dicho para luego acomodarse mejor, cerrando lentamente los ojos-_

 ** _En la habitación del tigre_**

Ya llevaba varios minutos moviéndose en la cama sin poder dormir pensando en dos cosas, una que tenía a las personas que amaba a unos cuantos pasos de él pudiendo levantarse e ir a recostarse a su lado, sintiendo aquella calidez, pero eso no podría hacer, ya que no sabía que reacción tendrían sus invitados, con solo pensar que se podrían alejar de su lado al enterarse de sus sentimientos, lo invadía un gran miedo, la otra era lo que había pasado, aquel gemido que soltó cuando comían, dándose cuenta que aquella cola era demasiado sensible además de haber escuchado una disculpa de Aomine, cosa que le había extrañado pero le había resultado lindo que el orgulloso Aomine dijera aquellas palabras

_iré a tomar un vaso de leche nya, a lo mejor eso me ayuda a dormir nya _-murmuraba mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba por su departamento en dirección a la cocina dándose cuenta_ _que no había necesidad de encender las luces ya que veía perfectamente-_ será porque tengo estas orejas y cola nya- _se decía así mismo mientras sacaba un vaso para servirse la leche_ -

Después de aquello no pudo aguantar la tentación de ver a los chicos, por lo que bien calladito camino hasta llegar al lugar, mostrando una linda y tierna sonrisa al verlos dormir

_se ven tan tranquilos que no pareciera que fueran tan revoltosos nya- _susurraba dándose cuenta que más de uno se encontraba destapado_ -cogerán un resfrió si siguen así nya- _mientras iba a su habitación en busca de unas mantas para luego acomodarla en el cuerpo de Murasakibara_ \- con esto estará bien nya

_Kaga-chin se me terminaron los dulces- _susurraba Atsu entre sueños provocando que Kagami soltara una pequeña risita-_

_Midorima, Akashi y Kuroko no necesitan nada nya- _al ver que los nombrados se encontraban durmiendo bien tranquilitos_ \- mañana el cabello de Kuroko será un lio nya _-susurraba entre risas mientras se dirigía en donde estaba cierto rubio para taparlo como correspond_ e- bien me falta uno nya- _mientras se dirigía hacia Aomine el cual estaba completamente destapado haciendo que el tigre se diera cuenta que solo dormía con ropa interior_ \- te ves tan tranquilo hasta diría que te ves lindo, porque no puedes dejar de ser tan arrogante y orgulloso, aunque supongo que me gustas de esa manera nya- _susurraba mientras lentamente se iba colocando de pie para irse pero un fuerte agarrón en su mano lo hizo quedar recostado frente al moreno_ \- Ahomine suéltame Nya- _mientras lo movía e intentaba salir de los brazos que lo capturaron-_

_Bakagami no me ganaras- _susurraba entre sueños acercándolo más aun-_

_Ahomine suéltame de una vez nya- _le decía sonrojado pues estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios del moreno_ -D…D…Daiki suéltame por favor nya- _dijo pensando que aquello funcionaria, cosa que obtuvo lo contrario, ya que el moreno entre sueños apretó más el agarre que tenía haciendo que fuera imposible para el tigre librarse de aquello_ -más que seguro mañana malo que gritara nya- _susurro mientras lentamente se iba quedando dormido-_

 **Al día siguiente**

Cierta persona se iba despertando pues hace varios minutos sentía una intensa mirada hacia su persona. Al enfocarse mejor se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo miraban muy intensamente cosa que no entendía lo que pasaba

_que pasa- _pregunto al tener a cinco personas frente a el-_

_nos puedes explicar que pasa aquí Daiki- _dijo el emperador dejando más confundido al nombrado-_

_no entiendo que….- _no termino ya que en ese momento sintió algo peludito moverse en su cuello, cosa que hizo que bajara la mirada encontrándose con un lindo gatito el cual dormía tranquilamente en su pecho_ -PERO QUE DIABLOS _-grito bastante sorprendido y a la vez nervioso-_

_no deberías de gritar de esa manera nya- _le decía el tigre mientras se tallaba los ojos, mostrando una linda imagen a los de la kiseki-_

_Kagami-kun porque estabas durmiendo con Aomine-kun _-pregunto Kuroko haciendo que el nombrado se sonrojara un poco provocando que los chicos miraran al moreno con el ceño fruncido-_

_porque ese idiota me jalo nya- _respondió-_

_espera yo no hice eso- _respondió en su defensa-_

_si lo hiciste nya, cuando termine de tapar a todos y me dirigí a hacer lo mismo contigo, me agarraste el brazo y me empujaste a tu lado cuando te tape con las mantas nya, a pesar que te grite que me soltaras y te moví ni siquiera te despertaste. Todos ustedes tienen el sueño bastante pesado nya- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que enseguida a los demás se les fuera el enojo-_

_Kaga-chin tengo hambre- _le dijo Murasakibara con un puchero_ -

_es demasiado tierno cuando se lo propone nya-p _ensaba con una sonrisa_ -que les parece si se van a cambiar mientras preparo el desayuno nya _\- mientras los chicos asentían para luego dirigirse al cuarto de invitados en donde guardaban algunos cambios de ropa, los cuales habían dejado por si alguna vez se quedaban en la casa del tigre_ -

Nuestra querida Kiseki ya se encontraba vestida esperando el rico desayuno preparado por el tigre

_pueden colocar la mesa mientras me voy a cambiar Nya- _les pregunto haciendo que Midorima, Kise y Kuroko se pararan y comenzaran con su labo_ r- gracias Nya- _les dijo con una sonrisa mientras el tigre se dirigía a su habitación para darse una ducha rápida y colocarse algo cómodo-_

A los minutos salió nuestro querido tigre secándose sus cabellos mientras observaba que la mesa estaba lista con los chicos esperándolo para comenzar a desayunar

_será mejor que guarde mis sentimientos para no perder estos momentos, aunque llegara el día en que ellos se enamoren de alguien nya- _pensaba sintiendo una punzada en su pecho con solo pensar aquello pero decidió ignorarlo, ya que no quería estropear aquellos momentos que pasaba con las personas que ama-_

_nee Kagamicchi que te parece si vamos a jugar después de esto- _le propuso haciendo que las orejitas se movieran al escuchar aquello y que la cola se moviera de la felicidad_ -

_enserio podemos- _dijo bastante emocionado-_

_claro Taiga, después del desayuno vamos a jugar basket- _agrego el emperador-_

_que bien ya que me gusta jugar con ustedes- _dijo con una radiante sonrisa acompañado con su cola que se movía aún más alegre que antes-_

_es un ángel, un hermoso e irremplazable ángel- _pensaron todos al ver al tigre-_


	4. Chapter 4

Después del desayuno cada uno se preparó para ir a jugar

_Kise te dije que no lo usaría nya_ _le decía mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de estar__

_Kagamicchi debes de usarlo sino no podrás salir

_pero es molesto nya

_que pasa_ _pregunto Aomine_

_Kagamicchi no quiere ponerse el gorro para ocultar sus orejas_ _decía con un puchero_

_me molesta nya

_Taiga si no lo usas no podremos jugar y sé que tu no quieres eso

_quiero jugar con ustedes nya pero…

_Kagami-kun siéntate un momento_ _mientras este obedecía_ _ Kise-kun pásame el gorro_ _mientras el rubio se lo entregaba acomodando las negras orejas del tigre al mismo tiempo que le colocaba el gorro_

_no me molesta nya, eres increíble nya_ _le dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Kuroko se sonrojara un poco y que los demás fruncieran el ceño__

_nos podemos ir_ _menciono Murasakibara con su típico tono para que el tigre se alejara de una vez del peli celeste_

_nee Kagamicchi como lo hiciste con la cola

_a eso_ _mientras se subía la polera mostrando todo su torso__ probé con enrollarla en mi cuerpo y funciono nya

_maldición porque tiene que ser tan inocente_ _pensaban los chicos mientras querían golpear una pared o algo para no saltarle encima a ese inocente gatito__

Durante el camino a la cancha de basket fue tranquilo, todos conversaban, reían y molestaban a Kise pero cuando llegaron y tenían que decidir los equipos se formó la pelea entre la Kiseki para ver quién de ellos jugaría con el tigre, cosa que nuestro inocente gatito no se daba cuenta y pensaba que ellos querían jugar entre ellos y probar sus habilidades. Al final lo dejaron a la suerte cosa que en el rostro de Midorima se mostró una sonrisa. En una de las bolsitas de caramelo de traía Murasakibara metieron 7 envoltorios de dulce, 3 de un color, 3 de otro y uno morado el cual sería el árbitro. Los equipos fueron los siguientes Midorima, Kagami y Akashi vs Kise, Kuroko y Aomine mientras que Murasakibara sería el árbitro cosa que no le importaba ya que estaba bastante entretenido con los dulces y caramelos que le había dado el tigre

_no se vale estoy seguro que Akashicchi y Midorimacchi hicieron trampa, ya que Midorimacchi no paraba de sonreír_ _acusaba Kise con un puchero apuntando al nombrado__

_hoy cáncer esta de los primeros en el ranking nanodayo_ _mientras se acomodaba los lentes__

_juguemos nya, ya que estoy bastante emocionado, quiero jugar con ustedes nya_ _mencionaba Kagami haciendo que en ese instante pararan todos, lo miraran y asintieran comenzando así el juego__

Para los chicos era una maravilla ver a su tigre jugar a su lado, ver sus grandes saltos mostrando la colita que tenía enrollada la cual quería salir de su escondite, ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que te hacía pensar que todo estaría bien, borrando todas tus inseguridades. Cada uno pensó que esa radiante persona debía ser de ellos y de nadie más ya que no permitirían que nadie que fueran ellos se acercaran o intentaran robarle a su tigre

_chicos, Kagamin __ gritaba bastante emocionado Momoi haciendo que todos las vieran, algunos con molestia_

_Momoi nya- _menciono el tigre mientras su cola aparecía provocando que los chicos se alarmaran_

_Kagamin eso…eso… no sabía que te gustaran esas cosas_ _le decía__

_no es eso nya… no pienses mal nya, esto apareció de la noche a la mañana nya_ _le decía completamente avergonzado__

_es cierto Momoi-san, Kagami-kun se despertó con orejas y cola de gato y aun no los explicamos cómo paso __ le dijo aunque si sabían cómo ocurrió ya que ellos eran los causantes_ _

_orejas_ _mirando el gorro que traía haciendo que en un rápido movimiento se lo quitara_ _ KYAAAAAAAA Kagamin te ves adorable_ _le menciono toda emocionada_

_no digas eso nya_ _le decía avergonzado_ _

Los chicos no sabían si estar molesto con la chica o alegrarse pues aquella expresión del tigre era maravillosa para su vista, maravillosa pero demasiado tentadora que los hacían pensar en cosas no muy inocentes que digamos

_entonces no sabes cómo ocurrió solo despertaste así y te diste cuenta que cada cosa que digas terminas con un nya

_así es nya, no sé cuándo volveré a como antes nya

_Kagamin puedo pedirte un favor

_dime nya

_puedo tocarte las orejas_ _mientras le brillaban los ojitos_

_claro nya_ _dijo sorprendiendo a todos observando como Momoi les había ganado__

_Kyaaa son suavecitas y hasta ronroneas Kagamin

_estas igual que la entrenadora nya

_ehhh también te toco

_si nya, creo que creía que era como un juguete ya que no dejaba de tocar las orejas nya

_la entiendo yo tampoco me cansaría de esto_ _decía mientras acariciaba aún más haciendo que el tigre cerrara los ojos, pues debía de admitir que aquello era bastante relajante_ _ bien también quiero tocar tu colita

_NO_ _gritaron los de la Kiseki abrazando posesivamente a Kagami el cual al sentir los brazos de los chicos se colocó_ _completamente rojo_

_la cola de Kaga-chin es sensible_ _menciono mientras los demás asentían pues no querían volver a ver aquello, pues sabían que no se controlarían_ _

_así que era eso lo siento Kagamin no lo volveré hacer_ _le dijo con una sonrisa bastante divertida al verlos de esa forma_

_no te preocupes nya… etto me pueden soltar nya_ _menciono haciendo que los chicos lo vieran mientras lentamente se iban alejando aunque no quisieran_ _

_ ahhh cierto cuando venía me encontré con Ai-chan

_Satsuki quién diablos es Ai-chan

_es nuestra entrenadora nya

_Kagamin eres el único que me entiende_ _mientras lo abrazaba haciendo que los chicos nuevamente mostraran sus celos__

_y que quería nanodayo

_pues quería que les avisara que se haría una fiesta por el comienzo de las vacaciones, están todos los equipos invitados y también dijo que si Kagamin y Tetsu-kun faltaban ellos sabían que les pasaría_ _le dijo con la misma voz que Riko haciendo que luz y sombra de Seirin les recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda_

_claro que iremos, cierto Kuroko nya

_claro Kagami-kun nunca faltaríamos a algo y más si la entrenadora es la que lo organiza

_porque no dicen que tienen miedo y ya_ _menciono Aomine__

_tan aterrador es __ menciono Murasakibara__

_ustedes no saben cómo es… no lo saben __ menciono el tigre tiritando y con un rostro de terror__

_ya tranquilo Kagami-kun que nos pasara nada, solo debemos ir para que nos pase nada_ _le decía mientras lo animaba acariciándole la espalda con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo__

_Taiga_ _nombro el emperador__ agáchate no deberías ir así_ _mientras se acercaba quedando bastante cerca del rostro del tigre. Colocándole lentamente el gorro en las orejas__

_cierto se me había olvidado gracias Akashi nya_ _le dijo dándole unas ganas al emperador de besarlo y comérselo ahí mismo__

_Bakagami tu cola_ _menciono Aomine pues se había dado cuenta de la miradita que Akashi le estaba dando al tigre__

_cierto_ _mientras la colita se colaba por debajo de su polera para enrollarse en su cuerpo_

_pobres me pregunto si podrán seguir conteniéndose a tener a Kagamin de esa forma __ pensaba Momoi observando a los pobres chicos que intentaban mantener su cordura y control__

Después de aquello Momoi le siguió dando información de la fiesta que se haría mientras los chicos tenían una solo cosa en mente proteger a su tigre de los pervertidos que podían haber, ya que no dejarían que su amado tigre corriera peligro aunque estando con ellos corriera aún más.

Tras esto y unas horas de andar jugando basket cada uno se despidió con amargura para irse a sus respectivos hogares para comenzar a arreglarse para la fiesta. Nuestro tigre lo primero que hizo al llegar a su departamento fue dirigirse al baño dándose una ducha

_mmm como lo are para ocultar las orejas y cola nya_ _se decía moviendo su colita de un lado para otro_

Estuvo varios minutos pensando en lo que se pondría pues descartaba varias ideas pues se les hacían algo difícil ocultar la cola ya que las orejas era fácil solo debía usar un gorro y listo. Se aburrió así que eligió unos jeans negros algo ajustados, un suéter en V color blanco y un abrigo gris pues ya estaba empezando hacer frio y también no había necesidad de ocultar la cola si andaba con aquello puesto. se cambió sin apuros tomándose su tiempo, ya cuando termino se colocó un gorro negro, tomo su celular, la billetera y las llaves para luego salir del su hogar en dirección al lugar en donde sería la fiesta.

Durante el recorrido hasta la estación nuestro tigre como siempre tan despistado no se daba cuenta de las miradas de las mujeres hacia su persona, pero que le vamos a hacer Kagami era Kagami. Unos 35 minutos le tomo para llegar al lugar dándose cuenta que la fiesta ya había comenzado

_Ohhh Kagami pensaba que ya no llegabas_ _dijo con una sonrisa__

_claro que vendría nya_ _le respondió algo nervioso para luego dirigirse en conde estaban los demás__

_wauuu Kagamicchi te ves bastante bien __ le dijo Kise mirándolo de arriba a bajo_

_estas para comerte Kagami_ _dijo en voz baja Aomine mientras los demás pensaban cosas parecidas__

Durante la fiesta todo paso tranquilamente, nuestra linda Kiseki alejaba a todas las pestes que intentaban acercarse al tigre sin que este se diera cuenta, en unos de sus descuidos, Kise se llevó a Kagami a la pista de baile descubriendo que en ese momento el tigre se movía como los dioses provocando que los chicos maldijeran una y mil veces a ese rubio al estar tan cerca kagami

Todo tranquilo, nadie se daba cuenta de la cola pues con el abrigo lo tapaba de maravilla. Las horas pasaban y ya podían observar algunos defectos del alcohol

_pero cuando diablos se sacó el abrigo __ dijo Aomine al ver al tigre sin el hablando con Takao__

_debe de haberle dado calor nanodayo

_ a Kaga-chin se le ve su colita_ _haciendo que todos se fijaran en aquello confirmando lo dicho pero al parecer nadie se fijaba en ello haciendo que se relajaran cosa que nos le duró mucho_

_YO BAILARE ESA CANCION NYA_ _dijo en voz alta el tigre haciendo que toda la generación de los milagros se alarma pues en ese momento sonaba_ _ **The Weeknd - Earned It**_ _y ni locos dejarían que su tigre bailara aquella canción_ _ suéltame Ahomine que quiero bailar nya __ mencionaba mientras él era cargado como saco de papas por el moreno que utilizando sus habilidades llego y tomo al tigre antes que subiera al escenario y se colocara a bailar_

_Bakagami estas borracho __ le decía mientras llegaba en donde estaba toda la generación__

_claro que no Ahomine solo estoy feliz nya_ _le respondió con una sonrisa__

_ya lo perdimos nanodayo_ _al ver al pelirrojo de esa manera sabiendo quien podía ser el causante de eso pues cierto peli negro observaba aquello bastante divertido_

_Ahomine yo quiero bailar nya

_no lo harás Kagami

_cierto Kagami-kun no te encuentras bien es mejor que te quedes con nosotros

_pero yo quiero bailar nya_ _dijo un puchero_ _ ya se nya_ _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que los de la Kiseki presintieran que nada bueno traería aquello_ _ ya que no me dejan bailar hare lo siguiente_ _mientras se apegaba al cuerpo de la pantera moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música haciendo que Aomine tragara en seco_

_mierda la maldita y jodida mierda_ _pensaba el moreno al sentir aquello_ _ Bakagami deja que no es gracioso_ _mientras sentía que era empujado haciendo que se sentara en el sillón en donde estaban los demás haciendo que suspirara aliviado pues un rose más y no se controlaría__

_nee estemos más juntos si nya __ decía mientras lentamente se iba acercando a los de la Kiseki con una mirada que no pudieron descifrar pero si sabían que si su control aún vivía a esto sería un milagro un verdadero milagro__


	5. Chapter 5

Los de la Kiseki observaban cada momento que hacia aquel lindo gatito que tenian frente a ellos, algo les decía que si se descuidaban solos unos minutos seria su perdición.

Ninguno hablaba solo se miraban, ellos algo serios intentando controlarse en cambio el otro los observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, cierto peli morado rompió aquel ambiente cuando abrió una bolsa de caramelos sacando uno de uva que fue directo a su boca

_Murasakibara me das uno nya_ _se escuchó un ronroneo__

_claro Kaga-ch mgghh __ se escuchó pues nuestro travieso gatito en vez de tomar uno de la bolsa se fue directo a los labios del peli morado atacándolos y saboreando aquel dulce sabor a uva que provenía de aquel caramelo que le quitaría_

_delicioso nya_ _menciono lamiendo los labios del peli morado con una sonrisa seductora__

_Murasakibaracchi resiste __ dijo en voz alta al ver que el pobre peli morado con aquello había quedado fuera de combate__

_jejeje parece que se divierten __ dijo una voz con una gran sonrisa__

_Bakao porque le diste de beber nanodayo

_no mucho ellos no me dejan bailar nya_ _menciono con un puchero_

_ya tranquilo Tai-chan, sabes Shin-chan no se encuentra bien

_ehh que le pasa nya

_no lo sé qué te parece si lo animas Tai-chan_ _menciono con una sonrisa maliciosa que creció aún más cuando vio a su querido amigo completamente rojo al tener al pelirrojo tan cerca y que este le diera un pequeño beso_

_mejórate pronto, no me gusta verte mal nya_ _aquellas palabras y aquel rostro preocupado bastaron para que el peli verde no resistiera más y que cayera al suelo con un charco de sangre_

_jejeje he creado un monstruo, buena suerte_ _menciono Takao con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba como los demás de la Kiseki que aún no había caído intentaban reanimar al pobre de Shin-chan_

_eso fue malo pobres de ellos_ _menciono una voz que había visto todo lo sucedido__

_solo fue una ayuda Hi-chan, ya que es algo frustrante ver como ellos están enamorados de Tai-chan y no hacen nada_ _sintiendo como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura_

_puedes que tengas razón __ menciono con una sonrisa mientras lentamente se acercaba aquello labios de su pareja hasta terminar cualquier distancia con un beso lento pero a la vez pasional_

 **Mientras con los chicos_**

 **_** debemos salir de aquí, Bakagami es un peligro

_yo pienso lo mismo que Aominecchi_ _viendo como el tigre mostraba una linda sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno más cuando ya tenían dos victimas__

_Daiki, Ryouta ustedes sacaran a Atsushi, yo, Tetsuya y Taiga sacaremos a Shintarou __ menciono mientras hacia una rápida llamada__

_nos vamos a ir nya

_así es Taiga

_pero yo no me quiero ir nya

_Taiga si me obedeces te cumpliré un deseo

_el que yo quiera nya

_el que tú quieras Taiga __ viendo como este sonreía para luego tomar al peli verde que aún estaba afectado__

Todos salieron del lugar viendo que ya los esperaba un vehículo el cual subieron

_Kise nya

_si dime Kagamicchi_ _menciono algo nervioso__

_sabes nunca te lo he dicho en voz alta pero eres muy precioso, pareces un ángel nya_ _menciono con una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo el tigre sabía hacer provocando que otra víctima se sumara al grupo_

_disculpe se puede apresurar_ _dijo Kuroko, pues como veía si se demoraba aún más aquel travieso gatito haría caer a los que quedaban y aquello no era para nada bueno, más cuando aquel tigre se encontraba viendo a cada uno con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro__

No sabían cómo habían subido a los afectados hacia el departamento del tigre pero habían llegado, ahora solo quedaban 3 soldados y un travieso gatito que no le iba la borrachera

_Daiki llévalo a su habitación mientras nosotros hacemos café ya que esta batalla durara bastante tiempo

_ven Bakagami_ _mientras tomaba la mano del tigre y lo llevaba a su habitación pidiendo a los cielos que cuando este sintiera la cama se quedara dormido__

_Akashi-kun recordemos nunca darle a beber a Kagami-kun, es peligroso_ _mientras sacaba algunas tazas_

_pienso lo mismo Tetsuya, no quiero tener que repetir esta experiencia_ _pues era demasiado para él, bueno para todos ellos el tener a la persona que les gusta de ese modo más la apariencia que ahora se encontraba el tigre_

_Akashi-kun no crees que Aomine-kun se está demorando mucho_ _justo cuando dijo aquellas palabras se escuchó un golpe haciendo que los chicos saliera prácticamente corriendo a la habitación, encontrándose a un tigre en el suelo acariciando los cabellos azules de cierto moreno que se encontraba recostado en su regazo_

_que pasó aquí Taiga

_pues yo no quería dormir así que me senté en el suelo mientras que Aomine se agacho para convencerme nya. Le dije que me gustaba jugar contra el por eso siempre me emocionaba cuando nos juntábamos por ello le agradecí dándole un besito esquimal pero se quedó dormido al instante al igual que los demás, si tienen sueño deberían decirlo no dormirse en cualquier lado nya_ _menciono moviendo su colita de un lado para otro_

Ahora el escuadrón solo contaba con dos soldados contra un poderoso enemigo. La batalla que se desato fue bastante fuerte, aquellos soldados por unos instantes pensaron que era su fin al tener que cambiarle de ropa al tigre que se negaba a hacerlo él mismo o que este le mostrara aquella mirada del gatito del shrek pidiendo que ellos le besaran, aquello provoco que tuvieran un sangrado nasal pero no se dieron por vencidos

A las 4 am fue la derrota del enemigo ya que se encontraba tranquilamente dormido en su cama, tanto Kuroko como Akashi revisaron y confirmaron como mil veces que el tigre se encontrara profundamente dormido, cuando lo confirmaron salieron sin hacer ningún ruido mientras arrastraban a la pantera que había sido derrotado en plena batalla

_l..lo logramos Akashi-kun_ _menciono ya en la sala en donde se encontraban los demás__

_si Tetsuya fue una dura batalla_ _respondió para luego caer al suelo al igual que el peli celeste_

 **Al día siguiente**

Un lindo gatito se iba despertando, viendo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su casa

_mmm en que momento llegue aquí y en qué momento me cambie de ropa nya_ _pensaba mientras se tallaba sus ojos para luego estirarse y salir de su cama_ _ pero qué diablos nya __ dijo al ver a todos de la Kiseki tirados en el suelo como si hubieran estado batallando con algo durante bastante tiempo. Se dirigió a su habitación para luego volver en donde se encontraban todos con varias mantas y algunas almohadas, las cuales acomodo en cada uno de los chicos, los que en ningún momento se despertaron_ _ gracias nya_ _no sabía por qué debía decir aquellas palabras pero algo les decía que debía de mencionarlas_ _

_nunca de los nunca dejaremos que vuelvas a beber __ pensaban algunas mentes observando por unos instantes como el tigre tarareaba una canción mientras cocinaba para luego caer nuevamente rendidos por el cansancio tanto físico como mental pues tener a la persona que te gusta de aquella forma, ya les era un logro no haberse lanzado y devorado a ese inocente gatito que al parecer no recordaba el haber robado el corazón nuevamente a cada uno de ellos__


	6. Chapter 6

Ya varias semanas habían pasado desde que el tigre se encontraba de aquella forma, semanas en que ninguno de la Kiseki había hecho algo para que Kagami volviera a la normalidad, pues para ellos era una pena al tener que investigar para que aquellas lindas orejitas y cola desaparecieran, por lo que se hacían los tontos sobre el tema o cambian la conversación cuando el tigre les preguntaba, lo mismo pasaba para las personas que sabían del secreto del tigre hallaban que era una lástima en que aquellas cosas desaparecieran

_me pregunto cuanto esto desaparecerá nya

_mmm yo creo que te ves bien así Taiga deberías de dejarlas, al final no te incomodan

_ me gustaría verte en mi situación Tatsuya nya

_ mejor me gustaría ver a Kazu con una de esas seguro se vería bastante sensual

_aun me sorprende de su relación nya

_bueno el amor es así de inesperado nunca sabes cuando este te atacara y te hará sentir cosas que nunca pensaste en sentir alguna vez

_supongo que tienes razón Nya_ menciono mientras movía su colita de un lado para otro pensando en ciertas personas

_y bien cuando llegaran tus esposos, por lo que ahora viven más aquí que en sus propias casa

_QUE NO SON MIS ESPOSOS NYA!_ dijo en voz alta todo sonrojado provocando que el peli negro soltar una risita_

_nee Taiga cuando le dirás lo que sientes no crees que ya llevas bastante tiempo sin decirles que los amas

_no puedo Nya, ellos solo piensan en mi como un rival y un amigo nunca tendrían aquellos pensamientos además es raro que me enamore de más de una persona nya

_no es extraño hemos visto varios de aquellos casos Taiga_ menciono con una sonrisa_ además ellos están que te devoran con la mirada_ pensaba viendo a su hermano sabiendo que este ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las miradas que los de la Kiseki le lanzaban_

_lo sé pero estoy seguro que ellos no sienten nada por mí, por lo que es mejor estar de esta forma antes de perder lo que tengo con ello cuando me confiese nya

_Taiga para estas cosas no debes pensar tanto, solo deja que tu corazón actué por sí mismo, arriésgate, no pierdes nada bro… uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar si no se arriesga, aquello me paso con Kazu, realmente pensaba que me rechazaría cuando le dijera pero míranos ahora estamos bastante felices, por ello solo arriésgate bro

_pero si me rechazan nya

_ bueno no creo que eso pase, mejor dicho cuando se los digas más que seguro que se lanzaran a abrazarte_ pensaba para luego mostrar una sonrisa_ si eso ocurre siempre estaré yo para brindarte mi apoyo, bueno Taiga debo de irme debo juntarme con Kazu

_entiendo, gracias Nya

_no es nada, será bueno que comiences a cocinar ya que más que seguro que tus esposos llegaran en unas horas mas

_Tatsuya nya!

_ nos vemos Taiga_ dijo mientras observaba como el tigre con un sonrojo se acerca al reproductor de música haciendo que una sonrisa de cuando uno va a realizar una travesura se formara en su rostro_ veamos si con eso ellos podrán seguir controlándose_ murmuraba mientras sacaba su celular para luego mandar un mensaje a ciertas personas_ espero que sean gentiles Taiga aunque si lo ven de aquella forma dudo que se puedan controlar_ murmuro con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía en donde se encontraba su pareja_

_a que se referirá Muro-chin con aquel mensaje_ preguntaba el peli morado a los demás que habían recibido el mismo mensaje

 ** _Vayan a la casa de Taiga pero entren sin hacer ruido, si lo hacen verán algo que más que seguro les encantara_**

_ hay que hacerle caso, Oha asa menciono de debíamos hacer caso a cualquier propuesta que nos dijeran nanodayo

_entonces vamos no, quiero saber que está tramando ese emo_ dijo Aomine mientras todos asentían y comenzaban a caminar más rápido hacia el hogar del tigre

Tras algunos minutos ya se encontraban frente a la puerta y haciendo caso a lo escrito de parte del pelinegro los seis entraron al lugar sin hacer ruido, escuchando una música provocando que algo curiosos se acercaron al lugar en donde se escuchaba pero al verlo quedaron petrificados, en la cocina podían ver a un lindo gatito cantar y bailar la canción de moulin rouge

_ese movimiento de caderas debería ser un pecado_ susurro el moreno al ver aquello, pues el tigre como se encontraba de espalda ni enterado que habían ciertas personas que en ese momento lo estaba mirando_

_ al igual que su cantar_ agrego el emperador pues el escucharlo cantar ciertas partes de la canción hacían que su autocontrol y su sentido comenzaran a irse de viaje y sabía que no era el único_

_Kagamicchi se ve demasiado sensual con aquel pequeño short y aquella camiseta_ mencionaba el rubio sin poder quitar la mirada de aquel redondo trasero que se movía al ritmo de la canción como si los estuviera provocando_

_Gami-chin es un dulce que con gusto probaría hasta quedar satisfecho_ agrego lamiéndose el labio, es que la vista era demasiado tentadora como para hacer caso omiso_

_si pensé que Kagami-kun ya no podía ser más sensual que la otra vez creo que me equivoque_ mientras los demás asentían aquella vista era la mejor que habían visto y hasta más tarde le agradecería al peli negro de haberles mandado aquel mensaje_

_desde cuando están ahí Nya!_ menciono todo sonrojado al haberse dado la vuelta y ver a 6 personas viéndolo fijamente_ chicos pasa algo Nya_ pregunto al ver como aquellas 6 personas caminaban en su dirección mientras algo en su interior le decía que debía de escapar de aquellos hombres que se acercaban lentamente a él_


	7. Chapter 7

El tigre podía sentir sus latidos más fuertes y rápidos con cada paso que aquellas personas daban sin decir ninguna palabra, colocándolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, cada uno de aquellas personas lo miraban de una forma que no lograba descifrar, por un momento se le había pasado por la mente de que aquellas personas sentían lo mismo que el sentía por ellos pero aquella idea la descarto en seguida, pues aquello era casi irreal, algo que solo pudiera suceder en una historia y no en la vida real aunque algo dentro de él tenía la esperanza de que así fuera

_¿q…que pasa nya?_ preguntaba aun nervioso viendo como los chicos paraban su andar_

_ya no aguanto más

_ya no podemos seguir como si nada ocurriera nanodayo

_necesitamos decirte algo Gami-chin

_algo que nos atormenta desde hace tiempo Kagamicchi

_algo que no queremos decir

_pero ahora será mejor decirlo

_Bakagami/ Kagami-kun/Kagami/gami-chin/Kagamicchi/ Taiga….te amo_ dijeron al mismo tiempo mirando fijamente al tigre que estaba que en cualquier momento le daba algo_

_que…que dijeron_ apenas se le escucho su voz, pues aun su mente no asimilaba lo que había escuchado, ya que pensaba que había escuchado mal, que aquellas dos palabras no sabían salido de aquellas hermosas personas que se había enamorado

_que te amamos Taiga, cada uno sin darse cuenta se ha enamorado de ti haciéndote indispensable para nosotros

_Akashi-kun tiene razón sin ti a nuestro lado no podemos vivir Kagami-kun

_sin ti Bakagami no sería lo mismo ya no sería divertido jugar

_sin Gami-chin la vida ya no es dulce

_sin la sonrisa de Kagamicchi el mundo no tiene color

_no es que me importes o algo parecido pero sin ti nada sería lo mismo nanodayo

_ahora entiendes Taiga, entiendes lo que sentimos

_yo…yo…no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos nya_ menciono con la voz entre cortada mientras los chicos bajaban la mirada para que no llegaran a ver sus ojos cristalizados, sabían que había una posibilidad de que pudiera decir aquellas palabras, pero escucharlas realmente dolía_ yo no puedo porque…porque no puedo elegir a ninguno de ustedes, ya que los amo a cada uno por igual nya_ dijo por fin mientras las lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas_

Los chicos al escuchar aquellas palabras, levantaron enseguida la mirada sorprendidos viendo como su lindo y hermoso ángel derramaba lagrimas por amarlos a los seis, no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa se les dibujara en el rostro mientras pensaban que aquel tigre era un ser tan inocente, puro y angelical que sabían que en ninguna parte encontrarían alguien igual que él, su querido ángel era el ser más bondadoso y hermoso del planeta y ellos tenían la dicha de que aquella persona correspondiera sus sentimientos. Sin esperar ni un segundo más se abalanzaron hacia el pelirrojo, abrazándolo fuertemente transmitiéndole todo lo que sentían

_si eras idiota Bakagami eso no necesitas pensarlo

_Mine-chin tiene razón Gami-chin

_si aquello era tu respuesta nosotros decidimos que todos estaríamos contigo nanodayo

_por lo que no debes pensar en nada Kagamicchi

_solo quédate con nosotros y déjanos estar en tu vida de aquí en adelante Taiga

_chicos los quiero nya_ menciono con una radiante sonrisa aun con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, aun no podía creer que aquellas personas se encontraran enamoradas de su persona y más que decidieran estar todos juntos en vez de rechazarlo por amar a los seis, realmente aquel momento era uno que siempre recordaría por toda la vida_

_bien como ya hemos aclarado todo y somos tus novios Bakagami que te parecer si te demostramos que tan grande es nuestro amor por ti_ menciono Aomine mientras los demás sonreían con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos

_a que se refieren…esperen….aun no estoy preparado…. Primero debo rezar…. Esperen NYAAAAAAAA!_ fue lo último que se escuchó antes que aquella puerta que daba para la habitación del tigre se cerrara, dando comienzo a una noche que el pelirrojo agregaría a las cosas que nunca en su vida olvidaría_

 **Al día siguiente**

Un hermoso y algo adolorido, en especial su parte baja, tigrecito abría sus hermosos ojos para dar luego con un gran sonrojo que competía con su cabello al recordar los sucesos que habían pasado

_como es que ninguno se ha caído de la cama_ pensaba al ver a seis personas en su cama, un gran misterio de como 7 personas cabían a la perfección en la cama sin que ninguno se callera o mostrara algún signo de molestia al dormir_

Inconscientemente se llevó sus manos en su cabeza sin moverse mucho ya que se encontraba apresado por los brazos de sus ahora novios, dándose cuenta que las orejas no se encontraban en su cabeza por lo que supuso que su cola tampoco. Realmente se sorprendió pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que hora habían desaparecido o también el dejar de decir Nya al termino de sus frases

_realmente se sentiría algo extraño al no tenerlas pero creo que así será mejor_ pensaba mientras nuevamente se acomodaba en la cama, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en lo que había pasado, realmente daba gracias a la o a las personas que habían deseado aquel deseo ya que sin él no hubiera ocurrido lo que en ese momento estaba pasando, no habría tenido la valentía de declararse a aquellas personas que mostraban un rostro tan lleno de tranquilidad, no viviría lo que vendría en el futuro con aquellos seis revoltosos, daba gracias que con aquel deseo se cumplió su mayor y anhelado deseo, el poder estar y seguir estando al lado de las personas que más amaba en el mundo_

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
